


Let Me Watch

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir walks in on Agron masturbating. At first, he's embarrassed, but later asks to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Watch

Nasir rubbed at his eyes as he walked through the front door and laid his camera bag on the coffee table. He was tired after three hours of classes and then five hours of work, even if the work was something he enjoyed.

“Ahh…”

Nasir froze suddenly when he heard Agron’s familiar moans. He was confused for a moment before he heard them again. “Oh fuck that’s good..” Nasir’s eyes widened and glanced at the driveway. There was only his and Agron’s car. The bed started to creak and Nasir’s heart stopped. Was Agron in there with another person?

He hesitated for a moment before he walked down the hallway, the sounds of desire getting louder. Duro and Ash were lying outside the closed bedroom door, Duro scratching at the door and whining. The puppy really didn’t like being locked out of the bedroom.

The bed creaked more, and Agron’s moans escalated. What was Agron doing in there? He reached out and cracked open the bedroom door, peeking inside. He gasped and quickly shut the door again, his face going red. He took a couple of deep breathes before opening the door once more and looked inside.

Agron was on his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other thrust a thick, purple dildo in and out of his butt. The man moaned and moved back against the toy, eyes closed. Nasir moved a hand over his mouth as he watched, feeling strange as his cock hardened at the sight of his boyfriend.

Agron’s moans got louder, his hand quickening on his cock. Nasir’s eyes widened as a shudder ran through his boyfriend, and he came with a shout of Nasir’s name. He stroked himself through his orgasm before flopping on his side and letting out a laugh. “Oh, fuck…”

Agron laid there for a couple of seconds, breathing heavily before he pulled the dildo out of himself and stretched out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He seemed content, until Duro ran between Nasir’s legs and jumped on the bed, head butting Agron’s side.

Agron looked at the puppy in confusion. “How did you-“ He looked towards the door and saw Nasir who immediately went even more red. “Nasir? You’re home early.” He tried to subtly hide the dildo under his own pillow.

“I-I got to go home early.”

Agron sat up. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Awhile,” Nasir squeaked out.

Agron shook his head and held his hand out. “Come here.” Hesitantly, Nasir crossed the room and took Agron’s outstretched hand. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Nasir,” Agron said, reaching up with his other hand and touching Nasir’s cheek.

“But-“

“I was thinking about you.”

“I-I heard,” Nasir said, bowing his head. “And you wouldn’t have to if-“

Agron pressed his fingers against Nasir’s lips, stopping him from saying anything else. “Don’t talk like that. You’re not ready and I’m not pushing. I didn't do this because we don't have sex, I did it because I was horny and I like touching myself. It's fun and it makes me feel good. OK?"

Nasir nodded and was quiet for a couple seconds before confessing,“I thought that-that maybe you were with someone else when I first heard you."

Agron frowned and wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist, bringing him to stand between Agron’s legs. “I would never do that to you,” Agron said. “Sex is not what is important in a relationship. Love is, and I love you. I only want to be with you.”

Nasir felt himself smile. “I love you too, and I’m sorry I invaded your private time.”

Agron shook his head. “Don’t feel sorry about that,” He placed a hand on the front of Nasir’s jeans where there was a visible wet spot. “I think you enjoyed it, and I don’t mind an audience.”

Nasir placed his hand over Agron’s and moved it so it rubbed against him and renewed his arousal. “I-I did enjoy it.”

Agron smiled up at Nasir and unbuttoned Nasir’s jeans. “Can I?” Nasir nodded and Agron made quick work of Nasir's pants before sucking on his cock.

A few weeks later, as they were kissing, Nasir became very aware of the hard cock pressed against his thigh. He broke their kiss, and rubbed his thigh against Agron's cock, making him suck in a breath. "Can I watch?"

Agron blinked a couple times. "You want to?"

Nasir nodded. "I want to."

Agron pulled away and laid on his back, pulling his jeans down to expose his cock. He looked over at Nasir who was focused on his cock. He smiled and wrapped a hand around himself, slowly stroking. After a few minutes, he moved his other hand down to play with his balls, letting out a small moan and hearing Nasir do the same.

"You can touch yourself too," Agron said, speeding up his hand for a few seconds before slowing down again. "If you want."

"Do you wan to watch me?"

Agron nodded. "Fuck yes."

Nasir smiled and blushed, before pulling down his own pants and stroking himself. Agron stopped for a moment, transfixed on his boyfriend's cock. "Hey, no stopping!" Nasir said with a laugh.

Agron smiled and resumed his touching, both of them watching the other. As he felt himself grow near, he scooted over so he could kiss Nasir, his hand quickening. They continued to kiss until Nasir pulled back with a gasp. Agron looked down and watched as Nasir brought himself to orgasm, his hips bucking. It was a beautiful sight, and his orgasm ripped through him without warning as he was watching Nasir. He moaned out Nasir's name, pulling him into another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nasir gasped out, pulling Agron close and kissing him again.

As they came down from their high, they threw off the rest of their clothes before cuddling together. Agron used his clean had to comb through Nasir's hair. "Did you enjoy that?"

Nasir nodded. "Very much."

Agron smiled and kissed him. "I enjoyed it too."


End file.
